


Through the Ages

by anonymousCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousCat/pseuds/anonymousCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re nine years old when you first see him. He’s beautiful even though you know you’re not supposed to think other boys are beautiful you think he is. Even though you would never say anything out loud, you agree with what the girls say about him, he’s tall, blonde, and glorious. Though he’s never said a single word to you, probably hasn’t even looked your direction, one day- you tell yourself- you’re going to be Tsukishima’s best friend no matter what it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a fanzine which is probably not going to ever happen. I waited about a year before posting it here. The original is [here](http://strawberrycakeandfries.tumblr.com/post/123951184270/so-i-get-to-post-the-first-fanfic-im-so-excited). If you wouldn't mind telling me how you like the style I'd appreciate it. I kind of like it and think it works for this but I'm not sure if it actually works.

You’re nine years old when you first see him. He’s beautiful even though you know you’re not supposed to think other boys are beautiful you think he is. Even though you would never say anything out loud, you agree with what the girls say about him, he’s tall, blonde, and glorious. Though he’s never said a single word to you, probably hasn’t even looked your direction, one day- you tell yourself- you’re going to be Tsukishima’s best friend no matter what it takes.

You’re ten when you start being bullied. Well not start, but it’s when the bullying went from kids just making fun of your freckles, to kids actually putting their hands on you. The fact that someone wants to hurt you for something you have no control over hurts even worse than their words or the actions. But you just take it in stride because nobody would believe you anyway.

You’re ten when he saves you. You know it’s about to get really bad, they’re going to really hurt you and they don’t even care. But he steps in and saves you. He doesn’t even mean to, you know that, but warmth and happiness swell up inside you. You have to think of a way to thank him.

You’re still ten, but almost eleven when you finally thank him. He doesn’t seem to really recall but that doesn’t matter to you, he’s actually talking to you like a person and not like you’re dog poop under his shoes. It’s the first time in a long time that that’s happened. So you cling to him and he doesn’t seem to mind. You’re ten and you already can tell that this boy who seems so strong is more fragile then you are and you’ll do your best to protect him, even from himself.

You’re eleven the first time you spend the night with Tsukki. It’s also the first time that you meet Akiteru, and you instantly see why Tsukki is so proud of his older brother, he’s everything in an older brother you wished you had. You love being here, it’s the best place to be, and you think that even after the twelfth and thirteenth time you stay the night with him. You really like being by Tsukki’s side.

You’re twelve and girl comes to you asking you about Tsukki. You answer all her questions even though you don’t really want to because that’s just the type if person you are. A few days later she brings you a letter and asks you to give it to Tsukki, and you do, even though you really don’t want to. You don’t think about it too much because it doesn’t really matter to you.

You’re twelve when Akiteru breaks Tsukki’s heart, and you cry for him because he won’t cry. He’s so hurt, you’re so hurt, but you understand how Akiteru feels. One day will you crumble under the pressure of Tsukki’s expectations? Will that be you one day? You’re twelve and you’ve already seen the worst kind of heart break known. You don’t know if you could take it if you let Tsukki down like that too.

You’re thirteen the first time you start having an anxiety attack. You don’t understand what’s going on which makes it worse. When you calm down you feel even worse then you did before. You keep it to yourself.

You’re thirteen the first time you’re told you’re beautiful, and they compare your freckles to star. It makes you blush, and your heart beat fast, but its not a girl like you really want, but a boy. It isn’t Tsukki either, but it causes warmth in your stomach all the same. You don’t really like him like that, but you think you could because the couple of times you kiss it send butterflies fluttering in your stomach. He wants to keep it a secret and you don’t care who knows, you tell Tsukki. He breaks up with you, and it only kind of hurts.

You’re thirteen when you find out it’s WRONG to want to kiss other boys, and you have the reminder beat into you. Tsukki doesn’t get there in time to save you, he’s just in time to witness the aftermath.

You’ve just turned fourteen and life is already too much to take. You can’t take much more, you finally tell your parents about and they take you in for therapy, it helps a little but the meds help a lot more and pretty soon you’re fine again. You’re better than fine. You don’t tell Tsukki this, not yet. You’re not going to try and pretend you’re something you’re not.

You’re fourteen when the two of you go with your family to go camping.  It’s really hot for early spring and the two of you are about to go to high school. You’re excited, but nervous, and he catches you taking your pills. He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t have too. You can tell simply from his actions that he’s mad at you because you didn’t tell him. He just doesn’t understand it’s not that easy.

You’re fourteen when you realize that you have a huge crush on your best friend and you’re not even sorry. You don’t know why it took you this long to figure it out. It’s a long year,  and a lot more things happen that year. You also get a crush on Sugawara-sempai - though later you find out everybody had a crush on him at one point - and Shimada-san.

You’re fifteen when a girl confesses to you and it leave you kind of flabbergasted because most girls come up to you because of Tsukki, but this girl is interested in you.  You’re blown away from the mere thought of it, but you politely decline, she’s pretty and exactly what you want in a girl. You just don’t want a girl right now.

You’re fifteen when you accidentally confess to Shimada-san. He’s helping you work through a new serve when you blurt out that you think he’s cute. He laughs, but not at you, and it doesn’t stop your embarrassment. He thanks you and tells you if you were at least three years older he’d probably think about it.  You’re just too young for him and you nod knowing it’s true. He doesn’t avoid you or make you feel like he’s uncomfortable to be around you. You knew it wouldn’t work out, you’re already in love with someone you’ll never be able to get off your mind. Shimada-san pats your head and tell you to get back to work.

You’re sixteen when you decide Shimada is basically your older brother and start calling him Makoto, much to his slight displeasure. But he also starts teasing you about Tsukki. You’re still a second year and Ennoshita makes you a regular.

You’re still sixteen and the year is almost over when you’re told you’re going to be the next captain. You get the same feeling that turns in your stomach as you did when the girl confessed you you the year before. You don’t know what you did to deserve this but you’re so happy. Tsukki tells you he’s so proud of you and your heat beats so fast that you swear its going to beat out of your chest.

You’re sixteen still, but now you’re a third year. You’re captain of the team but you still feel incomplete. The sakura are in full bloom and the moon is full when you confess to Tsukki telling him you’d been in love with him for so long. He just kind of stands there out of shock and you turn to run but suddenly you’re kissing under the full moon. Everything is right now.

You’re seventeen and studying hard for college exams, you’re both aiming for the University of Tokyo, you’re both equal determined to get in, and it’s not just because you want to stay with Tsukki. You want to get into that science program more than breathing. You’re too busy to have sex yet, but it’s not that you don’t want too, you really really do but right now following your dream is more important. Stolen kisses hold you over for now.

You’re seventeen when you get the mail and you have a letter from the University of Tokyo and you rush over to Tsukki’s house because there’s no way you can open it alone. You don’t even knock when you get there just barge in. Tsukki is sitting at his table with a similar envelope opened in front of him unopened. It takes you both a while to get the will to open them. You’ve both been accept, you’re both be heading to Tokyo in a couple of weeks. You’re so excited you can barely wait.

You’re seventeen when you finally have sex for the first time. The two of you find a small apartment that the two of you can cover getting part time jobs, your parents had finally just left and you’re alone for the first time. The two of you go at it on the living room floor surrounded by boxes, it’s sloppy and messy and wonderful, but slightly painful. You just wished you’d been more prepared for it.

You’re eighteen and you’ve lived in this apartment for about seven months and you’re just now finishing unpacking. When you’re not at school you’re working or studying, the little free time that you get it hardly ever over laps with each other and when it does its filled with sex not unpacking. But mostly you sleep. That’s why after seven months you finally unload the last box you take a picture of it and send it to Tsukki.

You’re eighteen and just as nervous opening your grades for the second semester as you were for the first. Tsukki won’t be home until midnight and you can’t wait any longer. You open both envelopes and with out looking snap a picture and only when your phone vibrates you look. You have a four point one and Tsukki has a four point oh. You answer the phone quickly, gushing to your boyfriend on the other end of the line.

You’re nineteen and your classes are getting harder, and you have to work a lot less then you could the other semesters. You get lucky though and get a pretty big grant, Tsukki isn’t as lucky, but you work as much as you can to help him out. Things are tense between you two and there’s a lot less sex and lingering kisses long into the night, and whole lot more studying and sleeping when you can. You snap at each other but it’s because you’re both tired.

You’re twenty when you have your first break up. Neither one of you has enough money to move out so you just set some boundaries. College is getting harder and you no longer have much time to work, except on Saturdays and Sundays, but you got lucky and got another grant, one even bigger than the one before. Tsukki gets a smaller one and that’s what causes the fight. Six semesters into college, and you’ve got a four point three. You’re doing better than you had expected. Tsukki is struggling to hang on to his three point five.

You’re twenty when you two have angry sex for the first time. It’s so good, but leaves you feeling so broken you cry. And after four months of avoid each other as much as possible you make up and get back together.

You’re twenty-one when you get accepted into the program you wanted to get in and you haven’t even graduated. Tsukki gets another grant to change his major, and he’s not as stressed now. You’re going to get to be an archaeologist, and Tsukki’s going to be an engineer.

You’re twenty-one almost twenty-two when you get into a huge fight again. It makes your anxiety and depression spike to an all time high. And you almost drop out and go back home, but you power your way through it. You’ve made it this far, you’ll be fine.

You’re twenty-two, the two of you aren’t officially back together yet. You two sometimes sleep together, and you definitely still love him, you’re busy learning dead languages and he’s taking advanced engineering things that you know nothing about.He talks about architecture too but your not sure if he’s changed his major again or if it’s a specialized field. But you’re also sleeping with this really cute girl in your Latin class and you know he’s sleeping with someone else. You’re not completely happy like this, but it could be  a lot worse.

You’re twenty-three, about to get on the plane to head off to Rome where you’re going to be studying for six weeks and you don’t think Tsukki’s even going to come tell you good-bye. No you’re still not back together but he’s still your best friend. You’ve just finished hugging your mom and are about to go through the gate when you hear him call your name. He kisses you so hard the two of you splay across the floor and he’s mumbling ‘sorry’s into your lips and neck, and he holds you so tight you feel like you’re going to break.

You’re twenty-three, just arrived at the hostel you’ll be living in for the next six weeks when you find something that wasn’t in your carry on when you checked it when you left. It’s a letter telling you how sorry he is and in not so many words begging you not to fall in love and stay there, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself if you did. You do fall in love though, not with a person, no, but with the land its self. You love the warmth of the sun, the sound of the language, the food, the people. You most definitely love the wine. But you miss your small apartment that you shared with Tsukki.

You’re twenty-three when you come back to Japan sun kissed and beaming, covered in more freckles than when he left. You bring him back pictures, and stories, and music. He likes the music you bring back more than you thought he would. The two of you go at it on the floor again and everything is right with the world.

You’re twenty-four when you finally graduate and start working on your thesis. You have so much grant money left over that you don’t need to work, but you do, money goes fast. The topic you’re writing about is so interesting that you get most of it written rather quickly. You have research you need to do first before you can finish it.

You’re twenty-five when Tsukki graduates and the two of you head to Italy, you for research and him because he wanted to see why you loved this place so much. You get your research and thesis written and that same year you’ve got your doctorate. He complains most of the time, but you have a blast.

You’re twenty-six when the two of you buy a house. You’re happy in love, and nothing will ever change that. You’re making break through in your field finding things other people missed before. Tsukki’s just as successful as you. He’s working on a huge project that he won’t let you see.

You’re twenty-seven and you’re standing in front of a building that people call revolutionary. It’s beyond any words you could use to describe it and you’re boyfriend built it. The style quickly catches on and soon everybody wants a Tsukishima Kei design.

You’re twenty-eight, and its been a long day. You’re curled up on the couch in an over sized sweater with one of your cats in your lap, and your over sized dog on your feet, when he brings you a set of blue prints. You’re not sure how to interpret them at first then you realizes that it’s a house. He tells you he wants to build it for you. You kiss him hard and you feel seventeen again.

You’re twenty-nine and your discovery is on the front of Discovery magazine. You could die happy. You’re half way across the world from your boyfriend on an excavation. At least you thought you were until you get a picture of yourself from behind. You pounce on him, so happy to see him, so full of energy even after a day in the hot sun. He proposes to you, and you don’t hesitate to say yes.

You’re thirty and you’ve had a very successful life. No, you’re far from done but you can’t help but look back and be amazed about where you are now compared to where you were ten years ago. The two of you got married before you turned thirty, he finished the house he wanted to build for you and now the two of you live together with too many animals, he says, but you’re happy. So very happy. You wouldn’t have changed anything along the way. Nothing’s ever been more perfect, and you wonder: where will the next ten years take us?


End file.
